


Real

by dytabytes



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is something else entirely which most attracted him when he first realized his growing interest in her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Vic loves Helena's curves, loves the jut of her hips against his, the weight of her breasts in his hands. She has a heavy, solid quality when she's in his arms, one that he's sure a wispy model off the glossy pages could never duplicate. Still, it is something else entirely which attracted him when he first noticed her.

Drifting in a sea of paranoia, it's not often that he has a chance to relax and just enjoy the simple beauties in life. It's impossible to trust in the majority of the world's constructs, after all. There's too much deception, too many _questions_ left unanswered for the Question to let his guard down.

The Huntess, though, has an openness about her that simply can't be ignored. For all that she wears a mask, she pins her heart on her sleeve. She smiles when she's happy, cries when she's sad, and shoots things when she's pissed off. What's most surprising, though, is that she's not ashamed to admit it.

"Well hey, Q, I'm a straight forward kind of lady," she says, as she playfully brushes a hand across his cheek. "Playing games just takes up time I could be using for other things."

So Helena is real, more so than anything else Vic has yet to discover. She's a _woman_, not a girl, with maturity and self-assurance that most of America can only dream of attaining. Somehow, she manages to live in the world without getting lost in its deceit, manages to ignore the whispers of self-loathing perpetuated by society and its conspiracies. In her easy knowledge of her self-worth, she holds the truth about herself in her heart, accepts it and moves on.

This is the reason why Vic knows that he's falling hard, why he trusts her with all his conspiracy theories and his worries and his secrets, why he loves her: because when she says "I love you too", she means it.


End file.
